With the popularity of mobile devices (such as smart phones and tablets, etc.), a growing number of applications rely heavily on wireless networks (e.g., WiFi network) to deliver content to the mobile devices. Such growth, however, is limited by the capacity of a wireless network, which in turn is primarily and significantly limited by signal interference. In some instances, a simple addition of new wireless access points (APs) or transmitters to the wireless network may not only fail to improve the capacity of the wireless network, but may actually reduce a network throughput of the wireless network due to competition and interference among the wireless access points (or transmitters) of the wireless network. MIMO (Multiple-Input-Multiple-Output) approach may be used to increase the capacity of the wireless network. However, this MIMO approach requires all wireless access points to transmit signals in synchronization by sharing a single clock or oscillator among the wireless access points. Otherwise, different frequency offsets and independent frequency instabilities may result if different or independent clocks are employed. Due to this dependence on a same clock or oscillator, an application of the MIMO approach is limited to only a single device or small-scale network of wireless access points.